Ron El (Rewritten)
by Marsetta
Summary: Ron was taken from his home and hurt in ways no child should have been hurt. He rose from the ashes of pain and suffering as L Luthor. He was saved and adopted by Lex Luthor, who tries his best to raise L to be a good person. Contains dark and adult themes and includes slash. Clark/Ron Lex/Lana. Has some Clark/Lana in the beginning. First chapter has non graphic rape.
1. The Beginning

**I'm using the first story as a base, changing things I think should be changed The characterization I had in the first story isn't what I wanted. So I changed it. This is the revamped awesome version of my story Ron El. It is longer.** **If you want to see how bad this was before, look for Ron El.**

 **Here you go, the first rewritten chapter.**

 **3757 words.**

 **I don't Own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

A small red haired boy, maybe seven years old, was walking down a road right at the edges of his family's property. His mind wandering to the events that lead to this, his deep blue eyes glazed over slightly.

His older brothers, nine-year-old's Fred and George, had been grounded for turning his teddy into a spider using their older brother Charlie's wand.

Ron Weasley had decided to get away from his family, from the loud crying of his little sister, to the condescending stares of his older brothers. When he walked out his mother called out, telling him not to go too far, and to stay away from the forest.

Ron heard something behind him once the house fell out of view, his mind snapping out of its musing to take in his surroundings. He yelped loudly, before his mouth was covered by a large hand, nails digging into his cheeks. Another arm slipped around his waist, pulling him flush with the hard body behind him.

He tried to scream, but the sound barely made it past the hand. He almost bit the man, until a feeling overcame him, a feeling like he was being sucked through a straw tube stomach first, before he passed out in the man's arms.

Ron woke slowly, his body hurt, especially his lower body, his wrists stung and his head was pounding. He felt something pushing him into something soft, he couldn't move his arms.

He pried his eyes open, only to freeze when he saw a large man on top of him. He opened his mouth to scream, only for the man to rush forward and stick his tongue down Ron's throat. Ron choked on the man's tongue and struggled, the man's hands moved up his sides, down his chest, down his back, before gripping his hips.

Ron bit the man's tongue, making him jerk back with a yelp. The man glared down at Ron with fire in his eyes, before fists came down on the young boy, making him yell out in pain. A fist to his temple sent him into a daze, his body no longer registering the pain that still continued to rain down on him.

After a moment, even through the daze, he felt a tongue push past his lips again. Hands again wandered across his body. Tears poured down his face, a whine at the back of his burning throat.

All he could think was that he had to get away, get away from this room, get away from this man. He felt a clouding blackness come over him before the same sucking feeling he felt before, starting in his stomach, and then, he was gone.

* * *

Ron found himself on the cold hard deck of a ship. The sea air stung his nose. He felt a hand gripping his arm. When he opened his eyes he saw a hand, only a hand, gripping his arm. The man was gone. He rolled over, shaking the hand off him, and rid himself of the contents of his stomach.

He heard yelling to his right, far off sounding. He needed to get away from it, he couldn't let the man find him again. He was sure to be angry. He didn't want the voices to take him back to that man.

He managed to get himself into a small locker, the smell of fish was overwhelming his senses. He waited until it was dark, well after the lights flickered off before leaving the small locker. He saw a bucket of water on the wooden floor. He looked around him before scuttling over to it.

Looking into the bucket, he saw his reflection. His nose looked funny, touching it hurt. There was blood on his face, mostly dried by now. His left eye was swollen shut. He could see the tears falling down his face, turning a clear pink color the farther they got down his face.

He couldn't wipe them away, it hurt just to move his arm. He also noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes, his achy arms moved up to hug himself. It hurt to sniffle, so mucus was dripping down his face to, making him cry harder.

It was starting to get light outside, bringing Ron's attention to the sounds of people moving on board. He rushed back to the locker.

* * *

Ron hid in his tiny locker for four days, licking water off the side of his entrapment. Only once leaving to grab a loaf of stale bread and a shirt from another locker farther down the row, before returning to his locker and locking himself in.

He followed the men off the ship quickly, hiding between suitcases and legs before he was able to get on land and away from the ship and the sea.

* * *

A young boy tossed and turned in his bed, sweat making his black hair stick to his face and neck. Clark Clarke woke suddenly, a choked scream leaving his throat. His heart sped up even faster as memories bombarded his mind.

* * *

 _A rough landing, his tiny head clacking on the seat behind him. He had been in that shell for as long as he could remember, it's walls keeping him enclosed in a happy seat of comfort. But it was all torn away as the heat started to build. Something forced him to press more firmly into his seat, making his heart speed up in fear._

 _He gripped his legs. Everything was silent. He waited a minute for something to happen, and when nothing did, he dared leave the safe haven._

* * *

Clark huddled in on himself, thinking to himself that he should never have left his safe haven.

* * *

 _"Hello, Kal El."_

Clark felt the tears drip down his face, one, two, He buried his face in his knees.

 _His blood was taken with tiny needles. And big needles. He felt his strength sap just a little every day._

 _Sometimes needles put things in him instead. He hated that. The burning feeling of whatever the doctor gave him, making his body feel like mush, like he was being burnt alive, or drowned in boiling water. Sometimes he would get food every day, sometimes he went weeks without eating._

* * *

Clark heard the door open, his head jerking up. He saw his mom through blurry blue eyes. She was moving to him slowly, kneeling gently next to him. He couldn't help but throw himself into her arms and cry into her shoulder.

* * *

 _Martha was furious. Her husband had been ignoring their marriage for the last four and a half years, this would be the fourth consecutive anniversary he would ignore. She didn't like it._

 _So she barged into her husband's office without telling him she was coming. He wasn't there._

 _She was about to storm out, when she heard a feint scream coming from behind a locked door. Horror filled her. She grabbed the axe from the wall, setting off an alarm somewhere. She didn't care._

 _She made quick work of the door before descending the stairs three at a time, uncaring of the risk she took in doing so._

* * *

"It's okay Darling. It's okay. He can't get you here." Martha held the crying boy to her chest, her hand making soothing circle motions on his back, her other running through his slightly dampened hair.

* * *

 _"What the hell! Chris!" Martha held the axe high, her eyes wide. She saw the boy cower from her. God, he couldn't have been older than eight or nine, his blue eyes looking up at her in pure terror._

 _She immediately used the blunt side of the axe to hit her husband, sending him to the floor with a cry of pain and outrage._

 _Martha didn't care. She pulled the boy up off the bed, wrapped him in a thin sheet, and ran up the stairs. She grabbed her husband's keys off the hook by the door and rushed into his truck._

 _The pair drove for hours, the day bleeding into night long before they stopped for gas. Martha had glanced at the bed of the truck, covered in tarp. Lifting it up a bit made her gasp. A large metal_ thing _was sitting there. The boy looked at her through the back window, wide innocent eyes stared at her, ringed with red and glistening with tears._

 _Martha decided that she didn't care if this boy was human or not, she couldn't just leave him there, and she can't just abandon him now. She finished paying for the gas and got back in the car._

 _"My name's Martha." She told him after a while. The boy didn't speak._

 _"Do you have a name?" The boy looked up at her with fear._

 _"No name then?" Again silence met her._

 _"How about, Clark?" The boy seemed to sink into his chair in relief, a small smile on his face. A slight nod of the head made Martha grin._

 _The sun had been in the sky only an hour before Martha decided to stop for good._

* * *

Clark looked up and saw the figure of Jonathan Kent, his mother's boyfriend. He wiped his face with one arm and gave the man a watery smile.

They were so close now, Clark just knew that they would be a real family before the year ended.

* * *

Ron clutched his stomach, it burned. He whimpered from his spot on the floor of a bar, curled in on himself in a corner, unseen by most of the drunken patrons.

He decided then and there that he needed food, and he needed to get it now.

He'd only been on his own for a little while, finding a pair of discarded shorts somewhere that were just too big on him, he tied a frayed rope around him to keep them on. His shirt had torn somewhere before this, leaving it only up to his hips, the large neck hole slipping off one shoulder.

He moved quickly, pilfering food off tables when no one was looking. He left as fast as he could, hoping that no one saw him.

No dice.

"You little thief." A voice spat from behind him, before he was shoved into a brick wall.

"I earned that food, what have you done filth?" Ron could smell alcohol on the man's breath, a hand pushed him painfully into the wall, crushing one of Ron's hands as it was caught between Ron's stomach and the wall.

"Why don't you earn that meal?" Ron's mind went blank when he felt a hand where he never wanted to feel another hand. The feeling he had felt all those months ago consumed him, blackness pushing at the edge of his vision. It was different this time, instead of the feeling of being sucked through a straw, he felt a release.

The man that had him pinned was suddenly airborne, sent sprawling several feet away, knocking him into an unconscious state.

The blackness grew, soon consuming his vision and sending him into oblivion once again.

* * *

Chris was out drinking again, it had become a habit, to go out late and drink until he fell into bed the next morning.

He saw the boy being accosted. He didn't stop it, what did he care what a man did with his whore? But then the kid did something that sent the man flying. Chris watched the boy fall to his knees, cradling a hand to his chest as he watching with wide unseeing eyes. He watched the boy fall to the ground in a feint.

This was Dr. Christopher Karrlin's chance. He lost the last one, when his stupid bitch of a wife kidnapped him. He wouldn't let this one go, not if he could help it.

* * *

Thing moved by in a blur of color and pain, he didn't know how long he stayed with the doctor.

He remembers only small things, the needles, the blood, the burning feeling that took over for the beginning of his time with the doctor.

After that he found that he could do things. Little things like lifting tables and running faster than ever before. The speed prompted the doctor to fix a device to his ankle that would shock him into unconsciousness if he went too far from the lab.

Because of this, he kept some things to himself, like the X-ray vision and the making things float.

"Ronnie boy, you can do it. Just a little more." Ron felt like he was going to feint. He had been pushing the weights since he woke, and by the way the doctor looked, it had been long past his six-hour mark.

"After this we'll do track." The man almost sounded like his father, when he encouraged his older brother to do better in, that sport. Ron wasn't sure anymore. He couldn't remember much, only the vague notion of a family, a lot of people with red hair that he couldn't put names to.

He desperately tried to think of something other than the doctor and his _encouragements_. The older man he thought might be his dad, the lovely lady who would hold him, mom? Older boys, teasing him, telling him to keep up. A girl, loud and shrill, but cute?

He can't remember. The weights crashed down onto his chest.

"What did I tell you about concentration?" The doctor was pushing the weights down on him, the bar ebbing toward Ron's neck, starting to choke him.

"Get your thoughts straight, think only of your goals Ronald. No more stray thoughts."

He pushed the weights off of himself once the doctor got off him. He was pulled to his feet, and led directly to the next course. Running for the next six hours at full speed.

* * *

He didn't like his name anymore. He had clung to his name for years, it was the only thing that was his, the only thing that made him, him. But now, the doctor made sure to use his name as often as possible, saying it with false care or dangerous anger.

He didn't like it anymore, the sound of the word in every rendition, whether it be Ron or Ronald, Ronnie or Ron-Ron, it sent fear down his spine, made him cower away from the man, because he knew that pain was going to follow.

If he had the choice, he would change his name, change it to something this man hates. Maybe L? He heard the doctor cursing about someone named L before, he sure did hate the name.

* * *

Sometimes he wished he got invulnerability, or even healing powers, then he wouldn't have to feel the pain the doctor put him in, or, at least he'd heal quickly after _sessions_.

He did find that sometimes he could heal himself if he was willing to black out for short periods of time. It came from that feeling he got when he pushed the drunkard away, and vanished from his first kidnapper.

The doctor found out about the healing thing, and pushed him to his limits, giving him wounds that required many hours of unconsciousness to heal from. After a few months of that he figured that Ron could do other stuff with the feeling, like move things with his mind and changing small things into other things.

It was hard and left him weak, but the doctor always fed him more when they did this training, so Ron wasn't too against it.

* * *

He'd been there for years, each day blurring into the last, filled with pain and fear. Today was different. The doctor let him take a bath and dressed him in a set of clean, decent fitting clothes that didn't have the wear and tear his usual outfit bore. His long hair was brushed and held back with a tie at the nape of his neck.

He found his ankle chained to the wall and his wrists held together by a flimsy zip tie. Neither would stop him really, but it made the doctor leave him alone, so at least he had that.

His attention was brought to the stairs, where the doctor was descending. A man followed behind him. This was new.

The man was taller than Ron, Caucasian. He wore expensive looking clothes and walked with an air of superiority. But the thing that stood out the most about him was his hair, or, his lack of hair as it was.

Both men stopped before Ron's cage, the unknown man's eyes widened a fraction and his posture went rigid.

"This is the 'Super Soldier'?" The man's voice was just as cutting as the doctor's. It made Ron unconsciously take a step away from them, pulling on the chain connected to his ankle.

"I assure you, he is more than capable of _anything_ you'd want to use him for." The doctor leered at Ron, making him pale and look away. He really hoped this man wasn't like the others, wouldn't want him the same way they wanted him.

"He's a child!" The man roared, turning to the doctor, his voice filled with rage. Ron looked up just in time to see the doctor attack the bald man.

This man just tried to defend him from the doctor? But, no one had done that before, no one had even known he was here. He couldn't let this man get hurt, even if it hurt him.

The electricity flowed through him as he broke the zip ties off his wrists and the chain connected to his ankle out of the wall. He easily broke through the cage bars and pushed the doctor away from the man, into a wall with a sickening crack.

The cops had been called at some point. The bald man had been surprised by Ron and moved to his side. Ron couldn't move now, barely holding onto consciousness.

"Hello Ronald." Ron couldn't help but flinch at the name, earning a raised eyebrow from the man.

"My name is Lex. I'm going to everything I can to help you, don't worry." The man stood over Ron. Ron would have tried to say something, would have assured him that he didn't need to waste his help on Ron, but all that came out was a shrill cry followed by him letting go of his hold on consciousness.

* * *

When Ron awoke he kept his eyes closed, trying to sense if anyone was in the room before announcing his awakening. He was on something soft, much softer than anything he had ever felt, even from his barely-there memories of his life before the first kidnapping.

He decided it would be best to get this over with an opened his eyes.

"You're awake." The man from before, Lex if his memory was correct, was sat on the edge of the bed Ron was laying on. Ron nodded slightly, he didn't know what else to do. He didn't know what the man wanted, he didn't know what he wanted Ron to do.

Was he like the first kidnapper? Or the drunkard? He shuddered thinking that maybe Lex was like the doctor. He hoped he was like none of the above.

"You passed out." Lex's eyes were on him, the steel grey gaze looking over him, hopefully looking for injuries rather than, Ron hoped he was looking for injuries.

"I was going to get you a doctor-" Lex stopped suddenly, Ron guessed it had to do with the horror that was no doubt on his face. He didn't mean to, he knew that most doctors are nothing like Dr. Karrlin, but the title still sent shivers of fear up and down his spine.

"I didn't." Lex added quickly, his hand clenching in the sheet by Ron's feet. Ron made the man mad, he really hoped that Lex wasn't the abusive angry like the drunkard was. Ron moved away from Lex, he didn't want to chance it. He pulled his legs up from the blankets and wrapped his arms around them, smaller targets are harder to hit.

"I want to offer my home for you. It's large enough to hide away, you won't be forced to be in anyone's presence if you so please. I have some paper work that I'd have to fill out to make it official but-" Lex trailed off when he looked at Ron. His confusion must have been showing.

"I'm asking if you'd like to come live with me, as my son." Lex was obviously unprepared for Ron launching himself into the man's arms. He didn't know why, but he felt safe with this man, he wasn't acting anything like the first kidnapper, the drunkard, or the doctor. He was being nice and offering him safe haven. He was what Ron had been dreaming of since as far back as his memory allowed.

It was in the safe, though a little awkward, embrace of this man that Ron fell asleep, not into unconsciousness, but into an actual, peaceful, sleep.

* * *

The next year was the best Ron could hope for. Lex had helped him remember his birthday, which revealed his age as 15, eight years since he had been initially taken.

They had his name changed, they actually had to create new papers, since there was apparently no record of his birth. His new name was L Luthor, he remembered the doctor's hatred of the name L and decided it was best, let him get out a bit of the anger he had at the man via spite.

Lex was a great father, more attentive then his memories of his last father, smarter than most everyone he knows, now and from before. He helped L learn more about everything, getting him up to grade level to start school in the fall. He even taught L how to play the piano and chess.

It was the best thing L could have hoped for.

* * *

The meteor shower didn't change much around his life with Lex. L stayed in the mansion most of the time as Lex went out to help rebuild barns and houses and things that Lex didn't want L to do.

He didn't mind that much, he still didn't want to hang around others much, not just yet. He knew that Lex was trying to protect him, not letting him go out unless he was there alongside him. Lex still took him places, like to see his grandfather, Lex's dad, Lionel. The having been placed in a mental institution after being found unconscious after the meteor shower.

Even with all of this, L still loves his life with his father.

* * *

 **Much better in my opinion.**

 **Mars**


	2. Finding Family

**Here is chapter two! I think I'm going to work on Kurt Dursley Hummel now. There are only 5 chapters of this so, I might do two a day or something, no promises.**

 **3174 words**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

The most recent power he developed was incredible hearing. He wasn't doing much of anything really. Up in his room, giving his father some space. Lex had been to see Lionel at Belle Reve. He had come back angry and asked L to go to his room for a while. L had lingered long enough to hear Lex dial a number on his cell.

He wanted to know what his father was discussing, who he was talking to, why. He wanted to meet his grandfather for real, not just the lifeless person with the man's body who was trapped in the mental ward of Belle Reve.

He had been so concentrated on his father, that he jumped when he heard his voice. Shivers of fear rolled through him at the angry tone. He could get rid of the fear, even though he knows his father wouldn't ever hurt him.

He turned, expecting to see the man, only for his room to be empty. He frowned. Where was Lex? He used his X-ray vision to check out the rooms neighboring his, but Lex wasn't to be found. He scanned the entire floor, but nothing came from it.

He decided to scan the house, and there he was, on the other side of the mansion, pacing in his study while talking into his cellphone. L tried to hear him, straining his hearing as much as he could,

"What do you mean he won't say. That's it, I'm-" L covered his ears as a loud bang sounded from somewhere outside. He looked out the window before trying to hear what was going on, why there was a bang, why it hurt more than just his ears.

He heard screaming, a girl, she was yelling a name. L couldn't understand her, the pain in his chest hurt. He needed to go to him, whoever it was that was hurting him like this.

* * *

L ran from the mansion as quickly as he could, bypassing everyone. He knew his father wouldn't be too happy about this, still being a little strict on knowing where he was at all times.

What he saw when he got there made his heart hurt. A boy was lying on the ground, blood staining his shirt. L knelt down next to him, carefully brushing away his curly black hair out of his face. Using a finger, he wiped away some blood from the boy's lips.

He couldn't just let this boy die. Raising a hand above the wound, he used the feeling, the one that curled in his gut, let it flow through his arm, down the tips of his fingers, and into the wound. A small bullet was pulled out of the boy, lifting into the air. L flung it somewhere behind him.

He pulled the boy closer to his body, taking in the pale complexion, one he was sure would be a tan if he hadn't been losing blood for the past minute or two. His lips were turning blue.

L had a strong want. He felt the pull of temptation. He wanted to kiss this boy. He needed to kiss this boy. He followed instinct, biting his tongue so it bled, he bent down, and kissed him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt a pull, a drain on his energy. He didn't stop. He continued to kiss the boy as he felt him gain strength, continued as the boy stirred beneath him. He smiled into the kiss when he felt the other kiss him back. Arms winding around his neck and pulling him closer to the body beneath.

He yelped when he was pushed away suddenly, landing a few feet away on his butt. Looking around, the area was empty. He could hear sirens off in the distance. He hid his disappointment and ran back to the mansion. He was still stuck in his mind when he got back, and instead of going back up to his room, he walked into his father's study.

* * *

Clark was sure he was going to die. He felt his life draining as he lies there. It was a feeling he had never felt before. Sure, there had been times he had been sure he was going to die, fighting meteor mutants and such, but never had he been human, never had he been shot and left to die on a rarely used road out of town.

He had given up on living, letting the darkness creep up on him. Just as his vision gave out, flooding him in darkness, he felt something in his bones tingle, then someone was there, standing next to him.

The person knelt down next to him, a hand brushing through his hair, another placed on his face. A finger brushed his lips. Clark should have felt disgusted, there was a person here, touching him like that while he bled out on the cement. But all he felt was an overwhelmingly warm feeling of home.

The hand moved away from his face. He felt the bullet in his lung lift out of him, then the distant sound of it hitting the barn behind them. He was pulled closer to the person, his head resting in the person's lap.

Suddenly he felt lips on his own, warm liquid smearing against his. He felt the liquid, along with his own blood, move down his throat, pooling in his lungs, before, his lungs started to clear, the blood flowing back through the wound that he gained from the bullet.

He felt a flow of power flood him, his healing abilities suddenly kicked in. He started to kiss the person back. He doesn't know why, he just felt like it was what he needed to do. His arms raised to pull the person closer. It felt good, right.

He would have enjoyed it more, if he wasn't suddenly yanked away from the body. He was about to protest, when his world went black.

* * *

Clark woke suddenly, his eyes widened when he took in his surroundings. He was no longer lying on the ground outside the barn next to the road out of Smallville. He moved off the platform to take a better look at his surroundings.

He was now standing in the fortress. Even his clothes were different, no longer the white shirt and light blue jeans. He wore his usual outfit of blue shirt dark jeans and red jacket. He wanted to know what happened, what happened to the person?

"Hello Kal El." Clark was startled, jumping slightly and turning to see Lionel Luthor standing a couple yards away, smiling down at him.

"How do you know to call me that?" Clark wanted to yell, he didn't like that Lionel somehow found the fortress, that he was standing in the one place that was his.

"You're my son." The words took the breath out of him. There was no way Jor El would do that, is there? Thinking back, maybe this was his way of helping, taking one of his biggest enemies and possessing him. Probably. No harm in asking.

"Jor El?" He stepped forward, trying to see the man better. Lionel smiled tightly.

"I hope the time will come, when you can call me father." Lionel, Jor El, fixed his jacket.

"I was just, the… How did you get me here?" Clark wanted to ask about the person, but he thought it would be better not knowing. Who knows what Jor El had done to them.

"The portal in the cave." Jor El folded his hands together and tilted back a little. "When this body was activated by the crystal, it became a… an oracle of Kryptonian knowledge. He became a vessel for me to inhabit if ever you should need me." The man looked a little stressed. His eyebrow twitched a bit.

"Am I dead?" Clark wanted to know why the man looked so irked. Jor El chuckled.

"Your mortal journey is over, yes." Jor El started. "But your eminent destiny is too important to be sacrificed." He went from amused to serious so quickly Clark almost missed it.

"Your gifts have been returned to you by a… an unusual method." Ah, this was why the man was irked. He didn't get to do some life altering method that would put him in debt or teach him a lesson.

"How unusual?" Jor El fidgeted a bit, something Clark never thought he'd see. He was about to smirk in triumph, anything that made the man uncomfortable was good in his book.

"Someone mixed their blood with yours." But that line wiped his smirk off before it could fully form. "They seem to have been half mated to you before today." And that made his blood run cold. He could feel himself paling.

"H-how?" Clark tried to think of any way he could have accidentally half mated with anyone, but nothing came to mind.

"On Krypton, we had a ritual for mating. An exchange of blood. The child that kissed you today had already had your blood mixed with his own. He finished the mating by sharing his blood with you this morning, returning your powers." Clark was horrified. The only person who had his blood was Dr. Karrlin, and if he figured out a way to mix his blood with the person who kissed him…

"So what? I'm married?" Clark tried to keep his voice calm. He didn't need to worry about this. Dr. Karrlin couldn't have found him, and even if he did, he has Jonathan and Martha. They would protect him.

"You have been bound to your savior yes." Clark wanted nothing more than to go home, to just, lock his door and never come out. "Now that you are bonded, you cannot mate with anyone else without hurting your new husband." Husband. Male. Boy. Jor El called him a child.

"Husband?" He couldn't be bound to a boy, to a child. He was in love with Lana. Jor El had to be wrong.

"The child who saved you is your husband." Jor El moved forward while Clark tried to reason with his mind. Arms wound around Clark's shoulders, making him go rigid.

"Always know that I love you. Son."

* * *

Clark was covered in dust and dirt, his jacket singed from the heat of the missile. He wanted to avoid his parents for now, but they were both sitting in the kitchen, their attention on him once he closed the door.

"Clark!" Martha was by his side in seconds. "What happened? Are you okay?" She pulled him into a hug, not letting him go for a good minute.

"You were gone for three hours and you come home like this?" Jonathan grinned before pulling Clark into a hug.

"You have you powers back don't you." It wasn't really a question. Martha looked up at him with a mix of sadness and pride. Clark couldn't help but smile tightly. She knew how much he wanted to be 'normal' but she had been one of the two people who supported him fully when it came to his powers. She always knew he was destined for something more.

"I'm not human anymore." His smile became tighter, painfully forced. Martha pulled him into another hug.

"We heard about a missile malfunction. You stopped it, didn't you?" Jonathan asked, watching his wife and son closely. Clark nodded. He didn't want to tell them about, how he got his powers back. But he knew they were going to ask. He readied himself for it.

"It's not easy to sacrifice things you want the most to save other people." Jonathan gave Clark an encouraging smile. His words made Clark feel better.

"We're so proud of you Clark." Clark felt like crying, but he didn't. He needed to get through the rest of this conversation. He walked past them in a slight daze. He really didn't want to talk about it.

"Son." And there it was. The beginning of the questions.

"After all those threats, Jor El just decided to offer to give you all your powers back? He didn't ask for anything in return?" Jonathan wrapped an arm around Martha, who moved closer to him and wrapped her own arm around him in return.

"Jor El didn't give me my powers back." Clark remembered the kiss. He ducked his head to hide the slight blush that he could feel rising on his face.

Clark looked up to see twin looks of confusion on his parents' faces. They looked good together actually, he didn't want to think of Dr. Karrlin, or his relationship with Martha. But he wanted his parents to know about the boy.

"Can we sit? Please?" He didn't want them to separate. Them being so close reminded him that he was safe, that he had two people who are willing to do anything for him. They sat at the table, Martha and Jonathan sitting so close, Clark sitting across them.

"Someone else was given my blood. The only person I know of who has my blood, is Dr. Karrlin." Clark didn't want to remind his mother of her ex-husband. It pained him to see the cross of pain and hatred cross his mother's face. He was calmed slightly when he saw the scowl on Jonathan's face.

"He was the one who saved me."

* * *

L and Lex were going over some papers that L prepared, the last of his homework before Lex felt he was ready to go to high school in the fall. L was sitting to his father's left, his face set in an expression of concentration. Lex was worried when L had walked into the library covered in blood.

But L had assured him that it wasn't his own. He told Lex all about what happened earlier that day. How He had heard a gunshot from his room via now enhanced hearing and had run off to help whoever it was that was shot.

He told of a boy with black hair, who was bleeding and dying. How L somehow brought the boy back from the brink of death before the boy vanished.

Lex was proud of L, even if he doesn't show it much. The boy was strong in many ways. He survived seven years, give or take, with that psycho and he was still standing. He took to chess like a master, beating Lex on many an occasion, and, while not as well as he did chess, he did pick up the piano pretty easily.

Lex would have continued to think about it, but the door to the library opened. Lex knew it couldn't be Clark, but he couldn't stop that little hope in his chest that his best friend, ex-best friend, would forgive him and trust him again.

"Aren't you going to give your old dad a hug?" Lex was speechless. His father stood with a grin before him, dressed impeccably, holding his arms out for a hug. Lex stood, closely followed by L.

"Dad. I was told you were missing from Belle Reve." Lex was confused. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to know what it was his father had been mumbling about while in his state. He paused his thinking to turn to his father, who had moved around him to get a drink. L had shied away, moving over to the couch again and curling in on himself.

"I don't understand. You've been nearly catatonic for weeks." Lex was going to continue, but decided against it when he caught the sound of L trying to sneak away from the room.

"Who's this?" Lionel also noticed L apparently. Lex subtly stepped between the two. L still wasn't too comfortable in the presence of men, not that Lex blames him.

"This is my son, L. L, this is Lionel, my father." Lex allowed L to move past him briefly to hold out his hand. L looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there, Lex couldn't blame him for that either. Lionel was a very intimidating man when he wants to be.

"Your, son?" Lionel eyed L's hand skeptically. He didn't look like he accepted L at all, in fact, he looked to be judging him.

"I'm adopted." L told him, glaring up at him, his initial fear was over ridden by something resembling anger. Lex didn't know if he should be proud or worried right now.

"L?" Lionel decided to move from the adoption to the boy's name. Lex knew that L didn't like his name, but he also knew not to lie to his father or the man would tare through the boy like a tissue.

"It's short for Ronald." He hated himself for mentioning the name when L flinched. He noticed that Lionel was watching him closer now, no doubt seeing the flinch as well.

"I see." He moved past the two to the couch, pushing L's homework aside and pulling the chess set to the middle of the coffee table. L was watching him curiously.

"How are your chess skills?" Lionel motioned for L to move forward. L glanced at Lex. Lex nodded to the table. He wanted to see this. L moved around Lex and sat across from Lionel.

"I must warn you, my father says I am pretty good at this game." L said it in a way that made him seem cocky and unable to follow through with his warning. Lex smiled behind a glass, Lionel looked pretty confidant. He couldn't wait for L to beat him.

* * *

Two hours passed by in a flash. Lex was enjoying watching his father and son battle it out in a match of wits.

"Checkmate." The look on Lionel's face when L announced his win was amazing. Lex had never really seen his father stunned before. Lionel was staring at the chessboard like it was a dear friend that stabbed him in the back.

"Well father, how was he?" Lex smirked as he set down the now graded schoolwork in front of L. L looked proud of himself, almost preening. Usually Lex was the one L was congratulating himself on beating, having been the only one who proved any sort of challenge for the boy. But seeing it from this side, he was proud of L for winning, for beating his father in a game.

"He's, quite remarkable." Lionel said slowly, still watching the board, probably looking for a wrongly moved piece or some proof that L cheated.

After a moment or two more Lionel stood.

"He is remarkable." He repeated. Lex knew that some scathing remark had to be coming. "For a child." And there it was. L went from proud and preening winner to angry and red in a second flat.

His eyes burned for vengeance as the man walked away from them. Lex just watched as his son marched back to his room once Lionel was gone, his grades staying on the table next to the chessboard. Lex sighed. Those two were going to be a handful together.

* * *

 **So, how was it? In the other one, the non rewritten version, this wasn't really done in anyone's POV, but I have realized, when writing, you want to add feeling to it, and the only way to really do that, is to put it in a POV. The only way to get everyone's feelings is for the POV to be an empath. So, that's why I chose to use the characters I did, I needed to put the feelings of specific characters to get the right feel to the story.**

 **I love feedback.**

 **Mars**


	3. Mental and Physical Wounds

**So, looky, another chapter. I was going to d this earlier, yesterday, but crap happened, and my face was glued to the toilet last night, I remet my lunch and dinner. Not pretty at all.**

 **I Like this way this chapter came out. I rewrote a lot of it with some more thought put into it then my last one. Like seriously, how long does it take for Clark to super speed from the Talon to Lex's mansion? Not long, and yet in the last one, it took him over an hour. Yeah... not my best thought out work.**

 **So, all done this time, got rid of crap that didn't need to be in here, added some things I think were necessary. There is a couple scenes in here that aren't in the other story. Like the christmas scene and a scene where Clark and L meet.**

 **So, on with the story.**

 **4113 words.**

 **I DON'T OWN!**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

* * *

Clark was silent as he walked through the building. A bag of takeout in hand. His thoughts moving from one subject to the next in quick succession, at similar speeds to his running. It had been a whole month since he learned about his 'marriage' and decided that he wouldn't think about it, focusing his attention on Lana instead.

When he got to Lana's dorm, he found a small box on her step. He carefully bent down, making sure not to drop anything, and pulled the box into his free hand.

Clark knocked on the door of Lana's dorm room. He'd gotten a text earlier that day from her telling him that she was hungry. Since he was in town, he decided to get her some Chinese food. His thoughts cleared when he opened the door, thoughts of the boy vanishing like they had never been there.

"Hey." Lana was beautiful, sitting at her desk with her hair down, her smile almost blinding when she turned to him. Clark always felt lucky when he saw her. She chose him of all people, and continued to choose him even though she knew he had secrets.

"What are you doing here?" She sounded genuinely surprised. Clark couldn't hide his own grin. He set the food down on her desk.

"I was in Metropolis when I got your text. I brought you some brain food." Clark almost missed the confusion on her face.

"What text? Oh, is that Chow Mein?" Lana moved to the bag and peered in. Clark scrunched his face in confusion, but ultimately decided not to think too hard about the text.

"This was on your door step." Clark pulled the card off the top of the box and handed it to her.

"Open it. Who sent it?" Lana opened the envelope while Clark opened the box.

"It's from Lex." That's all Clark heard before pricking his finger on the rock that sat inside the box. The rock rolled out of the box when it hit the floor. Clark backed away from it. His finger throbbed now, it hurt.

"Clark, are you okay?" Lana moved away from the desk and gripped Clark's arm. Her eyes were filled with worry.

"I'm, I'm fine. I, my dad is waiting for the parts. I gotta go." Clark hated lying to her, but he really did need to go home.

Clark moved to the door, passing Chloe as he did. She said something as he left, but he didn't catch it as he sped out the dorm at a pace that could pass as human.

* * *

"Call in the security teams. I want an update every thirty minutes." L heard his dad say. He wasn't sure that he wanted to enter the library. Lana was in there with his dad and they both sounded, worried.

"They aren't going to hurt him, are they?" L couldn't stay still. He oved to the door and entered.

"If that happens, someone is getting transferred to Siberia." L raised an eyebrow. He crossed his arms over his chest and walked into the room, making both Lana and Lex look at him.

"What's going on?" L couldn't help but ask. His dad was carrying a silver and black rock and Lana was holding herself and shivering lightly.

"It's nothing L. We just need to get this analyzed to help out a friend." Lex smiled forcedly at L. Lana looked between the two. Before they could continue, the lights flickered and shut off, leaving them in the dim of the moonlight outside.

"Dad?" L asked, moving to stand next to Lex and Lana. He shouldn't be scared. He has been in darkness a lot in his life, he should be used to it. But something about it always made his skin crawl, his memories always replaying times when the doctor would shut him up for doing something stupid.

"Stay here. I'll go see what's going on." L didn't want his dad to go alone, but he couldn't move to help. He was frozen in place, and he could feel the fear creeping into his bones. Lana looked like she was shaking more, her hands rubbing her arms. The rock his dad was holding was placed in Lana's hands before the man left to try and figure out what happened.

A few minutes passed in silence, L's breathing became ragged. Even Lana heard it. She moved closer to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He jumped away from her hand, a small yelp passing his lips. He stumbled back and landed on his butt. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"Sorry. How are you doing?" Lana knelt next to him, keeping a few inches between them.

Before he could reply a gunshot sounded, followed by Lex's scream. L could feel his heart stopping. He wanted to get up and go to his father, but he couldn't. He couldn't make his body move his legs and arms staying stubbornly still.

Lana didn't seem to have the same problem. She got to her feet and ran, leaving him there, curled in on himself in the middle of the library as she ran for safety.

As soon as she closed the door, the double doors banged open, earning a small scream from L, whose eyes were clenched so tight, he could see white spots in his vision. He clung to himself, trying to make himself smaller.

"Lana!" An angry voice yelled, making L cower away even more, whimpering please to leave him alone left his lips.

"Where is Lana?!" L felt his jacket get jerked. He didn't open his eyes. He could feel the tears falling down his cheeks. Breathing was getting harder.

"Tell me!" Hot breath was expelled next to his face, his ears ringing from how close the yelling was to his ears. He was shaken violently by the person.

"I- I, I don't, I don't kn- I don't" He kept trying to answer, but the words, they were so hard to get out, getting stuck in his throat.

"Where?!" The shaking stopped suddenly. L clenched his teeth. Suddenly he was thrown, his body having a feeling of weightlessness. Then he was crashing into something and everything went black.

* * *

L stirred. His muscles screamed at him. Memories of what happened made him jerk up. A hand on his shoulder made him open his eyes.

"Everything's okay. Calm down. No one's going to hurt you." His dad was smiling down at him. He looked around and found himself on the couch. His dad was bandaged up and had bruises on his face.

"Are you okay? What happened?" L slowly got into a sitting position, his back was killing him. Lex looked away slightly, guilt clear in his eyes.

"I'm fine. A friend was, infected with something. It made him act, weird. We tried to help, but the infection was making him paranoid. He's fine now. He didn't mean to hurt you." L knew that his dad was keeping somethings from him, but at the moment, he didn't care. They were both fine, and that is the best he could ask for.

"I heard what happened from the Kents. How are you doing?" Lionel Luthor strode into the room with all the signs of a worried parent well hidden in slight amusement. L halfheartedly sent the man his customary glare. It was returned just as halfheartedly.

"We're fine. Just a couple bruises, nothing to be worried about." Lex stood, leaving L on the couch. Lionel moved to sit across from L, Lex moved to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"Chess?" L asked. He really needed something to get his mind off of what happened. He couldn't help but remember his father's scream, the gun shot, unable to stand and help. He remembered being hauled up by his jacket, the material digging into his neck and armpits. The rough shaking the-

"Well, aren't you going to move?" Lionel smirked dangerously at him. A challenge. L stopped thinking of the previous experience and set his whole self into beating his grandfather in a friendly cutthroat game of chess.

* * *

L stayed as secluded as he could. His classmates treated him like a virus, since he was Lex Luthor's son. He didn't mind it, being alone all the time. It meant that he could do more with his powers without risking anyone finding out.

He did wish that things could be different, but they weren't. He found himself in the Talon one day, his dad promising to meet him after his meeting. He was sitting alone at the back, when the boy he saved walked into the building. He looked a lot older now, now that he wasn't dying in a pool of his own blood.

L's breathing quickened. The boy, man, must have heard him. He turned and looked right at L.

"Hey. You're the kid I- saw at Lex's." The man paused in the middle, his eyes filling with guilt and pain. L didn't understand. Until he actual registered the sentence. He had never seen the man at his house. The only time he was at home and didn't see someone, was that night, the night Lex's friend Clark was infected.

"You're, Clark?" L felt himself pale. Was he as violent as that night? He knew what Lex told him, that Clark was usually unable to hurt a fly, much less hurt someone on purpose. The man before him looked to be in pain at just the reminder of what he did.

"Did you want some coffee? I'm waiting for my dad." L offered. He could at least get to know the man. Maybe his dad would become friends with him again? Clark accepted his offer, but had to run before Lex could join them.

"I'm sorry, about that night." Clark forced a small smile before leaving in a hurry. L was left in his thoughts until his father arrived.

* * *

It was Christmas time; L had come down with something. Lex was worried, he never saw his son sick before. He was sweating and shivering and puking. His strength gave out, he had no control over any of his powers. He had admitted that he had been getting painful flashes ever since he saved that boy, who he still hadn't told Lex the identity of.

Lex did everything he could, got him the best, and most trusted, doctors he knew of. L got visitors every day, including Chloe and Clark. L had apparently met the both of them at the Talon while waiting for Lex. Lana came by a lot, bringing tea and jello on occasion. Lex was happy that L had friends, he just wished L had friends his age.

"How's he doing?" Lana asked, moving farther into the room. Some flowers were held in hand. Clark was behind her, staying at the door. Lex believes that Clark is convinced this was somehow his fault. And unless he was the boy that L saved, Lex didn't blame him one bit.

"He fell into a coma yesterday. The doctors said he might not wake up." Lex could feel his heart breaking. He never really had this kind of connection with anyone. Ever had someone who relied on him this way, who didn't just want to take advantage of his wealth. Not even with Clark. Clark was a great friend, one who didn't want to take advantage of the massive wealth Lex was willing to spend on him, but he didn't need Lex. Not in the same way L did.

L is Lex's son. Why did he have to be here? In a coma, dying.

"He'll be okay. He's stubborn, like his father." Lana gave him a tight smile and gripped his arm in a comforting hold. Clark kept silent and watched the pale shaking form of L.

"Lana!" L yelled out. "Dad!" He started shaking violently, his hands gripping the sides of the bed he lay on, ripping the sheets.

Lex and Clark moved forward to hold him down.

"Please!" The last scream shook him awake. L sat there in his father's embrace, crying onto his shoulder. Clark and Lana took the chance to leave the two.

L wasn't sick anymore. He had to stay in bed for another day to make sure, and he wouldn't be going to school until the new year. But he was fine. A little more withdrawn than before, but fine.

* * *

L found himself in the Talon again a month later, his cup of tea cooling in front of him while he waited for his dad. Lana was sitting across from him, typing away at her computer.

L heard his phone ring and quickly answered it. He was expecting his dad's voice, but only got far away voices coming from the speaker. He used his enhanced hearing to try and make out what they were saying.

"Not anymore." The gunshots made L jump. Lana looked over to him in concern.

"What happened? L? Are you okay?" She quickly closed her laptop and looked over at him. L needed to get to his dad. The last time he heard gunshots he froze, not this time.

He got up to speed over to Lex, but Lana stopped him.

"I'm going with you." Her gaze was steely. L was grateful, he didn't think he could do this without some kind of anchor. He was glad Lana was willing to be that anchor, even if she didn't realize it at the moment.

* * *

"Looks like we have ourselves a stalemate." L heard his dad's voice. It sounded electronic somehow.

"Well I'm just going to have to find a way to break it." Another voice L had never heard before growled out. He needed to get in there and protect his dad. Lana didn't hear the conversation, she didn't have advanced hearing, and L couldn't stop her in time. She strode into the library before l could warn her.

"What's going on here?" Lana demanded as she stopped in the idle of the floor. All L could think about was how she had no cover if anyone tried to shoot her.

"Remember that stalemate Luthor?" L had the urge to roll his eyes, he heard about the stalemate not a minute before, of course his dad remembered it. Until he realized it was a rhetorical question and he had a gun pointed at his chest.

"Let them go." Lex's voice seemed to bounce on the walls, or come from the walls. L backed up a step, only to be grabbed roughly by the male cop. Lana's arm was grabbed by the female.

"Dad?" L asked, hissing when the man jerked him to face one of the red lights that indicated a camera.

"Just tell us where it is and we'll let your son go, Mr. Luthor." The cop's voice was loud and made L's ears hurt, his arm was almost pulled from the socket when the man shook him violently. He wished people would stop doing that.

"What are they talking about Lex?" Lana's worried tone made L angry. She shouldn't have been here, she was going to get hurt and it was all his fault.

"They're looking for a spaceship." Lex's voice sounded a bit bored. L recognized it as masked worry, the same tone he used when L got hurt by something or other.

"What spaceship?" Lana couldn't lie. L could hear the lie even without his advanced hearing. And it felt like the man could too, his grip tightening. The barrel of his gun was pressed firmly into L's temple.

"Is everyone stupid around here? Just tell us where it is and all this is over." The woman holding Lana bit out.

"They don't know anything, let them go." Lex demanded. L was worried, he didn't like this, something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good.

"Yeah, but she was there when it landed. And I know you two have been spending an awful lot of time together. So get your ass out here now, or you'll be talking to yourself." The gun against L's head pressed harder into his temple. He wanted to do something, but a similar fear crept up on him. He hated it.

He spent so long trying to get rid of his fears, to stop freezing when he was in situations where he could help. He even locked himself in dark areas to get rid of his fear of the dark. But you can't really ready yourself for this.

The door opened before them and L was able to see his dad. He moved slowly, cautiously, out of the safe. His hands in view. He could feel the male cop's grip slacken just a bit, the gun pulling away from his temple.

The gun was pointed at Lana next.

"Check him." The female cop dropped Lana's arm. "if you try anything, the kid gets it." The gun was again placed on his temple. The barrel wasn't cold like he had thought a gun barrel should be, and it took him a minute to register that it was warm, because it had already been discharged.

He could keep the gasp from his lips or the painful fear that clenched at his gut. The female cop moved to his father and frisked him, checking for any weapons. L needed to do something.

"Don't worry L, Lana, I won't let this psycho hurt you." Lex's words calmed him a little. The gun was pulled from his temple and pointed at his dad. L saw the opportunity and took it.

He and Lana worked together to get the male cop on the ground and moved to the safe. Lex had shot something above the door.

Two shots were fired before the door closed.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Lex asked them. Lana was scared, Lex didn't sound as fine as he had before. L fell to the floor before he could answer, a small whimper leaving his lips.

Lex fell to his knees in what looked like a painful manner. Lana winced in sympathy before moving to help both men onto their backs. L had a red hole in his side, so close to his right lung. And Lex had one on his right chest, a couple inches below the collarbone.

"No, come on, you guys can die. Just, hold on." Lana cried as she tried to stop the flow of blood, pressing her hands into the wounds. It wasn't really helping. She kept the pressure on the wounds none the less, grabbing some sheets from the bed to help stem the flow.

"La- Lan" L tried to speak, prompting Lana to lean in closer. L's hand moved to his pants, slipping into his pocket. He pulled out his cell. Lana sighed and pulled the phone from his cooling hands. Who should she call? The sheriff? The battery looked like it was about to die, so only one call would go through.

She typed in the one number she had memorized.

* * *

Clark grinned at Chloe before hearing his phone. His grin slipped when he saw the caller ID,

"I don't know this number." He muttered, debating whether or not he should answer.

"Just answer it." Chloe told him, her reporters eye shining. Clark rolled his eyes and answered the phone.

"Clark, Clark, thank god. We, we need help. We're locked in a room at Lex's, there are people here with guns. Lex and L are hurt. They need medical attention. Oh MY GOD! They killed the sheriff. Clark!" Lana's sobbing voice came over the line, making Clark's heart drop. He could hear the heavy breathing on the other side of the line, the sound of a gunshot reverberating through his brain.

Before the phone disconnected he heard a soft cry, too young to be Lex, he called out Clark's name in a raspy harsh breath.

His heart was beating at a thousand mines a minute. He needed to get to them, he needed them to be okay.

* * *

"Hey Lex, hey, wake up." Lana's voice was watery, tears still falling. "You're in shock. You have to stay awake or you could die." Lana pushed away the tears. She needed to be strong for them, for Lex and L, both of who looked like they wouldn't make it too much longer without help.

"Say something, talk, keep yourself occupied You need to, do something." Lana tried to think, but her mind was running at a million times its usual pace, and still came up with nothing.

"What?" Lex rasped out. L wasn't speaking, it was starting to scare her. She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently, gaining a small painful smile from the boy.

"Anything, anything at all, just talk." Lana needed to calm herself, she to a deep breath.

"Do you think I'd look better with hair?" Lex asked, prompting a small chuckle from Lana. That was exactly what she needed to hear. She frowned. She didn't need Lex to comfort her, she needed to save Lex.

"I don't know." She answered instead. She needed to get them talking.

"What color- color hair did" L coughed, deep, heart wrenching coughs that sent shivers down Lana's spine.

"Red. Like yours." Lex answered, Lana was glad they were talking, keeping awake. She leaned closer to Lex, keeping the pressure on his wounds. L shifted slightly, a small bloodied smile on his lips.

"When, when I was in, a coma." L started, bringing Lana's attention to the boy. He looked so young, sitting there against the bed, blood staining his shirt and the sheet against his wound.

"I had a- dream. You guy, were married. I think you looked- good together." L smiled at them. Lana was stunned. Her and Lex? How would L get an idea like that? She was with Clark, she loved Clark, right?

"Clark and dad were friends again. And Clark and I were-" L started to cough violently again, his hands digging into the sheet on his wound.

"L!"

* * *

Clark was moving too fast for anyone to register. He quickly disarmed the two cops that were standing over the sheriff's dead body. Knocking both unconscious and tying them up before checking to see if he could spot the three hostages.

"Lana!" Clark called out. He did a 360 sweep once, then again with x-ray vision. There was a large square box off to the side, Clark guessed that the people he was looking for would be in there.

A second later the door opened.

"Oh thank god, Clark. They need help. We need to get them to the hospital." Lana was helping Lex to his feet. "Can you get L? He can't walk." Lana sounded a mix of worried and relieved. Clark moved into the safe room, the scent of blood hung heavily in the air.

His heart ached when he saw the boy lying in a small puddle of his own blood. Even Lex didn't have that much blood on him when Lana walked him out.

Clark leaned down, intending to pick the boy up bridal style. He didn't hear Lana's coming back behind him. His face was so close to L's, the boy's eyes half lidded, a happy delirious grin on his lip.

"You came." L's voice was raspy and filled with pain. It hurt Clark just listening to him.

"Yeah. I couldn't just leave you guys here." Clark smiled sadly. L's hand moved from the bloodied sheet and caught his neck. And before he could stop him, L pulled him into a kiss.

He was so caught by surprise that he didn't hear Lana's gasp behind him or her hurried footsteps leading away from them. He could only feel the warm lips on his, the exchange of power that he had only felt one other time.

His power flowed through him this time, instead of a foreign power flowing into him. He knew where it was going, the scent of blood was still there, but it wasn't getting worse. He could feel the body under him stirring, becoming more active.

He came back to himself after a minute, jerking away from the boy. Blood was no doubt on his face, neck, and shoulders, where L's hands had been. He needed to be away. L's wound was gone, leaving clear, blood smeared skin behind. Not even a scar remained.

Clark was gone before L could talk. He didn't think he could handle talking right now. The only thing going through his mind was, he might not be as in love with Lana as he thought.

* * *

 **Many much betters. Hope you like it. :D Feedback is best. :D**

 **Mars**


End file.
